


It's What We Deserve

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, M/M, Mac is going through it kind of, Mentions of the team - Freeform, trip to new york
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 22:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac and Jasper are in the city, and end up apartment hunting for kicksbut maybe Mac wants more than just pretend apartment hunting and having to see his boyfriend every few monthsMaybe Mac is too scared to admit it





	It's What We Deserve

**Author's Note:**

> I did a lot of playing around with writing dialogue and the text in between! I'm just toying around with style again, trying new things.   
> I hope you enjoy this cute little fic! I'm going to try and compile all of my mac and Jasper stuff into one organized thing, and I think I'm finally working out the set storyline I want to follow for them- most of my fics for them so far had been on rendition of certain plot points in their storyline so I'm trying to smooth it out a bit !

Mac’s hand traces the ugly stucco wall by the doorway, squinting at the small, thin, balcony. He hears Jasper make a noise of disgust in the bedroom. 

“It needs a paint job, that’s for sure,” he follows up and Mac let’s himself wander across the small apartment to the room, only to feel his face morph into pure disgust. The walls were a green that could easily be described as baby poop. 

“Oh god… who lived here before?” he asks the retailer, and she makes a face.

“You don’t want to know really… they ran without notice. This was the best color to cover up-”

Jasper’s eyes widen a bit. “I think that’s enough. We really ought’a be goin’ ma’am but thank you so much for your time,” he says sweetly, his accent coming in thick, the way it does when he’s being fake nice. He takes Mac by the hand, tugging him out. “What the holy hell was that?” 

“You’re asking me. Every apartment we’ve seen in brooklyn-”

“God awful. Either hipster trash, college central, or dug up from hell.”

Mac laughs, kissing his shoulder. “East village now?” he whispers, and Jasper nods. “We can catch a cab… or walk the hour, find a nice coffee place.”

“The way to my heart, but I’m starvin, maybe a cute little place for lunch.”

“A diner, perse, or one of those pizzerias that’s thin as this hallway, not bigger than a nicely sized bathroom.”

Jasper hums. “Or a nice little cafe… get a chicken club.”

“You don’t even like bacon Jasper.”

“Says who?”

“You when Bozer made Bacon while you were over once.”

Jasper nods. “I could just ask them to take it off.”

“Ooo, we could go to a burger place,” Mac says.

Jasper laughs. “Shawarma?” 

“Ugh, now I’m hungry too.”

“We did skip breakfast in the beautiful hotel restaurant to do this open house tour.”

“Our legs are going to be crying by the time we’re done.”

“You’re right. Our bodies will hate us, it’ll be revolution of the blood cells.”

“A huzzah for the neurons.”

“The precipice of freedom for our nerves.”

“Amazing, all because we walked across New York City.”

“To see apartments.”

“We’re going to miss apartment…” Jasper trails off, pulling out the newspaper as they exit the damp, dark building and into the fresh sunlight along the chipped stone steps. “204 in East Village, it’s 30 minutes, without traffic the drive would take 25, and walking it’ll be an hour, maybe more? And if we stop for lunch-”

“It’s okay. Besides it’s the cheapest one on the east village listing.”

“That could be our winner,” Jasper argues.

“We’ll never know, because we’re starving.” 

“We should call a cab, we can eat by Central park, maybe call it a day on the houses. I think you’d so get a kick out of seeing the Museum of Natural History. I want pictures of you in the butterfly exhibit.”

Mac laughs, the two strolling down the sidewalk. They’re slowly pacing back into the nicer end of Brooklyn, and Mac holds tightly to Jasper’s arm, Jasper leans in a bit closer to him as they walk.

“Why don’t we eat there?” Mac suggests, eyes curiously on an italian place. “Looks kind of expensive… do you think it’s more italian food?”

“If I’ve learned anything about the city, it’s that almost everything is Italian food.”

Mac sighs. “We ate so much at that Italian place last night.”

Jasper nods at the memory. “Yeah, I really don’t want to see another plate of Italian pasta for as long as possible… or any kind of pasta.”

Mac laughs shortly, squeezing Jasper’s strong bicep, eyes watching him lovingly. “Maybe we should take a cab to the East village. Or just like… you know, Manhattan in general. Have him drop us off somewhere within the vicinity of and we’ll make our way there.”

Jasper nods, pulling up his uber app. “Wouldn’t hurt to save our poor legs.” 

“No it wouldn’t,” he agrees.

 

They end up in Manhattan, lost but having a great time. It was only February, and so the sun was starting to set as the late afternoon hung heavy in the chilly air, Jasper’s jacket ending up around Mac’s shoulders. He didn’t mind the cold so much, but Mac was sensitive to it. Their fingers lace, walking into a coffee shop. They still hadn’t eaten anything, weaving in and out of expensive clothing stores, the bazaar in Bryant park, exploring the city Whole Foods. They wound up at a nearby open house, ambling through the apartment with a few other couples, who were gawking, completely certain that this was the apartment for them, fighting over a down payment. 

“How ugly,” Jasper had whispered. “Should we play along to be petty?”

Mac had shoved him. “In your dreams if you think the apartment we buy is out of spite, let alone an apartment this tasteless… and I think you can hear the rats in the walls if you’re quiet enough.” Jasper had shuddered, disturbed at the thought, Mac had only nodded, already paranoid and he didn’t even live there. Those poor couples must have thought it was a luxury in paradise, he counts his lucky stars that he and Jasper make eons more than most people in covert operations due to their side jobs as Think Tankers- that Jasper being an A-Lister made millions an idea, he himself gaining a steady paycheck of thousands a month for the government using his patented ideas. 

They could afford better than tasteless, dirty apartments. It wasn’t worth their time really. He looks over at Jasper, smiling softly, leaning over to kiss along his scruffy cheeks, Jasper smiling. “All their coffees sound good,” he admits.

Mac hums in agreement, as if he’s even glanced the menu yet. “Why don’t you order for the both of us, and I’ll go grab a table?” 

Jasper nods, pulling Mac into a kiss first and then letting him go grab them a table. Mac smiles, pulling Jasper’s coat tighter around him. He was on cloud 9, it was the perfect day for him. 

“I feel bad for those people,” Jasper says as he returns with coffee and a slice of cake for them to split. “After I ran away I had nothing, I would’ve totally killed for an apartment like that… let alone a house like mine? No way… I mean, I cleaned that tiny cottage up a lot but… you know, I never thought I’d get a proper roof over my head ever again.”

“Oh Jasper…”

“I joke about it, but I guess sometimes I forget my life wasn’t always this good… you know? I grew up in money, and then I threw myself into poverty to escape abuse, and now I have my own wealth. Not everyones that lucky…”

“It was a joke, we wouldn’t have genuinely taken it from them,” Mac says. “Besides, if we did get that far, I think I would’ve paid their down payment and gifted it to them.”

Jasper laughs. “Are you kidding? I would’ve paid the whole thing off for them.”

They both give soft smiles. “You did good in life,” Mac says softly. “Now you can spoil your boyfriend rotten and take him to New York City the week before Valentine's Day.” 

Mac dips his fork into the cake and offers the bite to Jasper, who seems abashed but takes the bite anyways. 

 

The night in the city is a trap, as they find themselves somewhere in Manhattan, Jasper wasn’t really sure of where they were anymore and Mac wasn’t either. The lights in the street were bright, and there were restaurants but nothing they were interested.

“Maybe we should just go back to St. Regis, eat in their fancy hotel restaurant.”

Jasper laughs. “We’d have to know how to get back to St Regis from here.”

“We tell the cab guy. He’ll have to know where to take us. At least he’ll have a GPS,” Mac says, the two stopping in front of a bright and colorful place- there’s laughter and chatter and music booming from inside. A man was at the door. Mac’s eyes lit up, looking at it.

“It’s a bar probably,” he reasons. “We can have wings or something, and then when we’re drunk enough we can finally go back home to our hotel room.”

Jasper nods, and they get let in, and the music hits them full force, the whole world in screaming color. Something smelled amazing, thick with spice, and there was so much laughter, and people drinking, and the lights were shining, bright and beautiful. The experience was phantasmagoric. 

Mac stands back a minute, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of Jasper in the lights as they wait for their table to be set. He looked beautiful, pink and blue and purple painting freckles on his skin. He looks over and laughs. 

“You too? You’re just like Kaori,” he teases.

Mac leans over and kisses him. “It’s not our fault you’re so damn pretty all the time.”

“Yeah, well I could say the same about you and I’m not taking pictures of you all the time.”

“Your canon camera begs to differ, my friend.”

Jasper hums, kissing him again before they’re taking their seats. “I don’t think it’s a bar,” Jasper says over the music after a minute and Mac nods, looking over the menu of nice dishes.

“Yeah me either… but whatever this is, I really like it.” 

They couldn’t be happier upon finally getting to order, Mac instantly deciding they wanted a mixed appetizer place. It was pretty clear upon briefing the menu it was an indian place, and Jasper was heaven at the scent of earthy indian food- warm, and home like, unlike most of the restaurants they’d been to this week. 

“Do you want drinks?” she offers.

“Water to start,” Mac says, taking over. Jasper nods. 

“And one mango and one papaya juice,” he says looking up. The waitress laughs at their excitement over the whole thing. They were  _ starving _ , and this place felt like a magic forest. 

“Sure. Are you ready to order?”

“Not yet,” they say at the same time, and she laughs again, going off to get their appetizer and drinks. 

“I think I want everything on the menu, I could totally do it,” Jasper says.

“I could totally do it with you, especially if we walk back to St Regis.”

“We’ll be too tired by then. It’s what? 8 O’clock.”

“We should bar hop.”

“Go to a strip club.”

“Go back to the hotel, strip each other.”

He laughs. “I’ll be bloated.”

“You’re hot anyways.”

“This bombay shrimp sounds amazing… with the raita and mango chutney?”

Mac takes in a deep breath, nodding. “Mm… the bread sounds really good. Paratha, no idea what that is but it comes with butter.”

“Ugh, I would die for butter.”

Mac laughs. “I knew you’d like the idea.”

“Anything with butter is  _ always _ a good idea.”

Just then they’re drinks come and it's good to drink something fresh and cold. They get enough to share but not enough that there's left over. Mac spends more time retelling his war stories than he does eating- for their first time in his life, his stories aren’t cold memories that left his chest hollow. They were grand adventures, and  _ god  _ he just wanted to take Jasper on an adventure. 

Mac stops him on the way back. Pointing to a building. “I think that’s where that apartment we never got to see was.” He gestures to a tall white building, a gold trim on the ledge 5 stories high, with a gargoyle poised on it. 

“Maybe,” Jasper says. 

“We can call tomorrow and ask them to see it anyways.”

“Why?”

“Two floors. 7.2 Million.”

Jasper nods, smiling. “And?”

“Don’t you want to know what it looks like? I’m dying of curiosity if I’m honest. The listing are just listings- what if it’s awful? 7.2 Million Dollars of god-awfulness.”

Jasper hums, leaning over to kiss the side of his head. “We’ll find out tomorrow morning. Now come on, we have to walk for another hour.” Mac groans at the thought. “You can run 8 miles for fun but not walk an hour?”

“You’ve got a point.”

 

He sinks onto the bed beside him, pressing deep kisses to his lips, hand on his face, and Mac is desperate to just be closer. Closer, closer, closer. They both tasted fresh like toothpaste, their pajamas loose on their skin. 

“Don’t you think it would be nice, to just always be together?” he whispers, hands working at Jasper’s shirt, pushing it up. Feeling his warm skin. 

“Of course I do.” He kisses Mac again, the two falling into each other, Mac tossing Jasper’s loose black t shirt, Jasper helping him get it off before pulling at Mac’s own. “Just… hard to leave it all don’t you think?”

“It doesn’t have to be, Jessie,” he whispers, kissing down his neck, the nickname comes and goes. Mac was the only one to call him it. “We could leave, live in New York City for a while, move to Germany when we’re bored… leave Germany for Spain.”

Jasper laughs, hands on Mac’s hips, trailing down to his waistband and following it the front, tugging to undo the draw string, neatly tied in a bow. “We can go anywhere you want,” he decides. “Whenever you say the word, I’ll go with you…”

“Do you mean it, or are you just saying that because of-”

“I mean it.”

“I want to go all the places I can with you.”

“I want to take you there.”

They fall back into kisses, Mac practically climbing Jasper as his back is pressed to the bed again.

“I’m tired,” he complains.

“We don’t have to-”

“Of my life. I don’t want to go back to California, I don’t want to live in Hollywood Hills anymore. It was all fun at 22… but it’s all the same now.”

Jasper is about to respond but Mac pulls him into a deep kiss, pushing Jasper back onto his back, rolling them back to the otherside of the bed, hips grinding down, desperate. “We can move.”

“I don’t care, I want you.”

Mac gets up and sheds his clothes, Jasper moving to the edge of the bed to do the same, bring Mac back into his arms, letting him moan quiet as he kisses along his stomach, gives his loving touch to him. 

It’s not long before he’s spread on the bed, moaning between kisses, Mac’s arms wrapped tight around him. His hips jut up, begging Jasper to just, “ _ please _ put it in.”

“You’re so impatient sometimes,” he whispers, kissing him gently, pushing his hair back lovingly before complying, Mac’s head falling back into the bed.

“Fuck...  _ yes _ .” 

It’s an eternal bliss. 

 

It’s long after sunrise, and just nearing noon. They’re on the couch, holding mugs of coffee, provided by the hotel, and the k-cup machine in the room. Jasper’s brought the newspaper from the corner stand when he went to go get a package of k-cups, and they sit there, sipping. 

“It’s on the list again.”

“We can go down and see it, if you really want.”

“Why not?”

“You’re right. There’s nothing stopping us.”

“We might even like it.”

“Maybe we’ll put down an offer.”

“Maybe we’ll hate it.”

“It might just be an okay place to live.”

“Maybe.”

Jasper hums in agreement. “Yeah maybe.” He takes a sip of his coffee, Mac looking at the listing, before reaching over to grab the highlighter Jasper had left precariously on the coffee table beside them. He highlights it.

“I have a good feeling about it.” 

Jasper smiles, kissing him gently. “If there’s ugly wall paint again, we might have to talk to the mayor.”

“No more baby poop green,” Mac agrees. “Who even created that color and thought it was okay?”

“God, I have no idea but I will sue the entire city of New York for it.” 

“Its appointments only, we missed the first. But there’s one at 2… another at 4. We have reservations don’t we?”

“Reservations at 3. Hand me the phone.”

“Hm?”

He reaches over Mac, laying there over his lap, sun sprawling in over them, leaving waves of warm light, Mac watching curiously and caressing Jaspers back. He types in the phone number and hits the green call button. 

“Hello? Hi I wanted to come to your 2 o’clock house showing- my interest in it? Well actually my  _ husband  _ was real interested, loves the east side. See we’re… newly wedded, was a whole eloped- yeah a real big, unofficial, passion filled kind-of gesture, I wanna do this one thing for him- we’re think tankers. We travel lots. Need a place where he can come home too. Oh sure- he works so hard, I think he’d really appreciate it. Well- I saw your add in the paper. He’s in the shower, he doesn’t know yet. I think he’d be quite surprised. Well actually, we’re just in on a visit to the city, we live in California, but it’s time for a change of pace I think. Oh well- I was originally from Carolina- Yeah sure. Macgyver- M A C G Y V E R, yes’m, hyphen Sheriff. Thank you. Yes we look forward to seeing you too.”

“You told her we’re married.”

“Don’t wanna be my husband?”

Mac rolls his eyes, kissing the nape of Jaspers neck. “Just didn’t remember when the wedding was.” 

Jasper shifts so he's sitting up, cupping his face. “It was real fabulous.” He pauses. “We have two hours if you actually wanted to elope. Church is on the corner across the street.” Mac’s not sure if he’s kidding, he doesn’t think it matters. 

Mac laughs. “That’s a bit constricted in time for me to look my best, even if it’s a passion filled elopement. I want to look passionately fabulous.”

“Right, how dare I assume getting you to shower and put a suit on takes any less than 4 hours. Next time.”

“In Paris. On the water. It’d make you happy.”

“ _ You  _ make me happy… amongst other things of course.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t blame you if you were obsessed with me.”

“Head over heels for you. Usually all I can think is your name over and over again. In like…. a creepy demon voice.”

“Cute,” Mac teases, Jasper snorts, smacking him with a pillow playfully as he gets up. 

“We should get ready. Call an uber or a cab.”

“Shower together to preserve water.”

Jasper laughs, already tossing his shirt, leaves the door open as compliance to Macs suggestion.

After showering, Mac tries on one of Jaspers rings when he's in the bathroom still freshening up, twists it along his left ring finger. He wouldn’t mind if this were forever. Not at all, not ever would he mind. He slips the ring off before Jasper can see. 

“You okay?”

“Yeah, just in a sex daze.”

“Hm.. well wake up, we’ve got apartment dates and lunch dates and then a private tour of the MoMA.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

“You really are the love of my life. I’ve always wanted to see  _ Vir Heroicus Sublimis  _ in person.”

“Which one is that?”

“Giant canvas painted red. I heard if you stare long enough into the abyss that is red paint you see God.”

“Tell him I said hi, won’t you?”

“You’re the first on my list of angels to recommend.”

Jasper gets serious. “I’ve always loved  _ Christina's World.  _ There’s something very sad about seeming lost so close to home…”

“I’m your home now. If you’re lost, I’ll just bring you back,” Mac promises.

“And thank god for you.”

 

It was the perfect apartment, Mac and Jasper could see themselves working there. Living there, making dinner in the kitchen with a windowsill radio on. Sitting in the living room, Jaspers head in his lap. On the balcony, barbecuing. In bed, laughing between kisses when they can’t sleep at 5 AM. Their papers on the counter, the kind of plant Mac would hang and try to nurture on the artsy kitchen rafters. Or the small tree he’d put in the corner of the room, the colors that Jasper would want to paint the walls. 

“Flat screen on that wall.”

“Seafoam green instead for this room?”

“We could put flowers here.”

“Your couches, because the purple matches better.”

“Agree. We could always find use for yours.”

“Donate them maybe.”

“If anyone will take century old couches, of course.”

“Yeah they’re older than Jack is.”

They stand in the center just looking around a moment. They both think it and neither say it. “We have lunch reservations,” Mac says eventually and Jasper nods. 

“Yeah we do…” he says softly, their hands lacing, and Mac smiles. 

“Come on, before the lady badgers us about putting down an offer.” 

“Would it be so bad?”

“I was just… venting last night. I was tired, I didn’t know what I was-”

“It’s okay if you meant it.”

Mac nods. “Let’s go to our reservation. The uber is probably outside waiting. We really owe that guy for lugging us around the city.”

“Maybe he can come dine with us.”

Mac nods, and stops Jasper to kiss him. “Thank you…”

“Anytime you need me to be there, sugar… always will be.”

“Are you two leaving so soon?” the retailer asks. “We were going to do a demonstration on the grill.”

“Oh we’ve got lunch reservations at this real nice place, but we did really like the apartment, thank you for taking us on last minute.”

The woman smiles, hopeless because she knew nobody there would buy it. “Of course, anytime. And call if you wanted to put an offer in, we’ll be taking them.”

Mac smiles sweetly, hand laced with Jasper’s. “We really should be going, we missed breakfast again- sleepin’ after a late night you know.”

The woman lets them go, Jasper bringing him out. He smiles, and they climb into the uber guy’s car. “Hey did you want to join us for lunch?”

The man looks up surprised. 

“It’s on us,” Mac promises and the man laughs. 

“Sure, I ain’t got nothing better to do, and you guys tip well.”

“Well deserved.” He nudges Mac and Mac nudges back. 

And Mac thinks he couldn’t be luckier, that maybe this one thing will turn out okay in his life. (It’s what they both deserved. Wasn’t it?)

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that! You made it this far!  
> Thank you so much for reading, I really do hope you enjoyed.   
> Please leave a comment with your thoughts, it's always much appreciated <3  
> Especially thanks to Gav, Danni, Rey, and Beks for constantly reading these and putting up with my ideas


End file.
